1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electroacoustic transducer which functions either as a sound generator or acoustic pick-up and also relates, in particular, to the mounting of such an acoustic transducer in a device, for example, a mobile telephone, a head set, a console of a computer screen and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
An important component of each electroacoustic transducer is the so-called main friction path, an air passage which connects the volume underneath the diaphragm, i.e., the volume between the diaphragm and the closest bottom-side component, with the ambient volume behind the transducer. Depending on the desired application of the electroacoustic transducer, in particular, depending on the geometric situation and the employed materials of the device in which the transducer is to be mounted, it is required to configure this air passage differently in comparison to other mounting situations which, based on a first impression, actually appear to be similar.
The necessity of adapting the main friction path to the mounting situation requires that substantially constructively identical electroacoustic transducers are to be provided with different main friction paths and these are then to be listed and stocked as different replacement parts etc. This means that at the latest with the assembly of such a transducer component which defines the main friction path, even for large production series the identity is lost and all the problems caused by components of relatively small production series will be encountered.
It is an object of the present invention to find a solution which makes it possible to adapt the main friction path of an electroacoustic transducer to the specific requirements of the device only at the time of mounting the transducer in the device so that up to the point of assembly all electroacoustic transducers of a series are of identical configuration so that the production, storage, and repair are significantly simplified.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the bottom and/or wall portion of the electroacoustic transducer has at least one cutout and that in the device to be furnished with the transducer projections are provided which, when mounting the transducer, form the passage between the diaphragm volume and the volume at the back and thus form the desired main friction path.
This solution according to the invention makes it indeed possible to mount one and the same electroacoustic transducer in different devices because the projections provided on the devices will reduce or completely close the air passages provided within the electroacoustic transducer between the diaphragm volume and the volume at the back in such a way that the desired main friction path results.